


Baby Fever

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [205]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s05e06 I Believe The Children Are Our Future, Humor, Kids, M/M, They both want kids, kind of a hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find out that they have a shit ton more in common than they thought they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 6 I Believe the Children Are Our Future

"I liked Jesse."

"Okay... what prompted that?"

"I don't know... I just wished I could have let him know that I liked him. I would have been his friend if he'd chosen to go with us."

"That's a little per-"

"If you say I'm pervy I'll punch you, I swear to God."

"You've got a thing for kids, don't you."

"That still makes me child molester."

"Come on, Dean. You know what I mean. You like kids in a non-perverted way."

"Well, I basically raised you. I think after I turned six, Dad just kind of checked out for a while and I started doing all that shit that he should have been doing. I had to learn how to understand kids in an adult point of view because you were such a stubborn fucking baby."

"I never really thought about it that way."

"I'm just good with kids, I guess."

"You know, Jess told me she was pregnant-"

_"What?"_

"Relax. It was an April Fool's joke, but I thought she completely serious. I was ready to drop everything. When she told me it was a joke I got so mad that I didn't speak to her for a week. But it made me realize that I  _could_ become a father if I really needed to. Even now. I'd figure it out."

"Wow. I guess that's something we have in common, huh?"

"You want kids?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I do."

"That's... that's really nice, Dean."

"Hey, I guess this is a really good time to tell you..."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Dean."

"No, seriously, though."


End file.
